1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device may be used in mobile apparatuses such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a mobile information terminal, and a tablet personal computer, and electronic apparatuses such as a desktop computer, a TV set, an outdoor advertisement panel, and an exhibition display device.
Recently, slimmer display devices have been released.
A flexible display device is easy to carry and may be applicable to apparatuses with various shapes. The flexible display device based on an organic light emitting display technology may be one of the most attractive flexible display devices.
The flexible display device may include a curved-type display device, a bending-type display device, a folding-type display device, and a roll-type display device. It is desirable to reduce bending stiffness when the flexible display device is curved, bent, folded, or rolled.